Amor Polaco
by eclipse total
Summary: [Shonen ai] "Diferentes momentos en la vida de Polonia y Lituania, narrados desde la pespectiva del polaco." [PoLiet]


Ok... esto lo escribí hace un buen tiempo. Será una colección de One-Shots con historias entre Lituania y Polonia (Mi pareja yaoi favorita en Hetalia), contadas por mi personaje favorito (Polonia x3) y tal vez llegara a escribir alguno contado desde la perspectiva de Liet, pero no estoy segura, me parece más fácil meterme en la mente del Polaco x3 además de que amo la actitud de ese rubio xD El hiatus de este fic será "abierto" o "en continuación", sin emabrgo eso no indica que actualice seguido, sino que en algún momento puedo llegar a escribir alguna historia sobre estos dos y la subo al fic como continuación, aunque **Una historia no tendra nada que ver con la otra**.

Sin más, ahora ¡A leer!~ x3

**Nota:** Utilizo los nombres humanos para este one-shot. Si no estás familiarizado con ellos... Estos nombres son, Feliks (Polonia) y Toris (Lituania).

**Resumen del capitulo:** Una primera impresión siempre es importante ¿no? ¿Cúal habrá sido la de Feliks al ver por primera vez a Toris?. Basado en el anime, no sé si habrá alguna otra cosilla en el manga que este omitiendo :S

**Hetalia no me pertenece, de ser así PoLiet sería cannon xD**

**Primera impresión**

Se dice que siempre la primera impresión es importante. Es evidente cual fue la primer impresión del Lituano al conocer a su buen amigo Polaco, pero ¿Cuál fue la primer impresión de Feliks cuando vio a Toris?

Aceptar un matrimonio forzado no era cosa fácil, y menos cuando se trataba de un completo desconocido, lo único que sabía era que Lituania era un país que se aliaba solamente para mantenerse a salvo. Ese tal Toris debía ser entonces alguien que solo quería utilizar sus recursos para su beneficio propio. Feliks no quería casarse con un desconocido, pero sus superiores no dejaban de pedírselo, no dejaban de decir que era para su propio beneficio, y al parecer esta vez Feliks no tendría una salida fácil.

Cuando llegó el día en que lo conoció, Pensó en medir las dimensiones de su problema. Puso a prueba al castaño con el que planeaban unirlo, con vergonzosas y sorpresivas "pruebas" para tal fin, sin embargo, al finalizar el sorprendido era él. Toris era un chico amable que no sabía decir que no, claramente era débil y muy vergonzoso, se podía notar que él también se encontraba nervioso ante la forzada unión.

Una vez que los superiores dejaron solas a sus respectivas naciones.

- Osea tipo… quiero que me digas algo con sinceridad – pidió el rubio, su rostro se había tornado serio y sus manos se habían dirigido a la cadera.

- ¿O… ocurre algo malo? – Lituania había comenzado a temblar.

- ¿Cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones? – preguntó Feliks firmemente.

- ¿Mis intenciones? – El Lituano se sorprendió un poco ante la repentina pregunta – En… en realidad mi superior piensa que esta es la última solución para sacar adelante al país, ya que entre ambos podemos contra Prusia, quién siempre termina lastimándome cada que peleamos…

- ¿Entonces tu superior te obliga? Osea, como que ya somos dos – expresó el polaco.

- Lamento que te veas envuelto en esta situación por mi culpa – se disculpó el castaño.

- Hay osea, tipo ¿Te disculpas por todo? – preguntó un Polaco exasperado.

- Em… yo – Toris no hallaba que decir.

- Como que es cierto, eres un debilucho – acusó Feliks.

- ¡No soy ningún debilucho! – exclamó Lituania, pero sintió un poco de temor al ver la mirada seria que le acababa de lanzar Polonia – Lo… lo siento – se disculpó una vez más el Lituano.

- Osea… ¡necesitas ayuda urgente! – le hizo saber Feliks – Bien, supongo que has pasado la prueba… - le informaba abrazándolo por los hombros.

- ¿Prueba? ¿Qué prueba? – preguntó confundido Toris.

- Tipo, eres un debilucho – seguía Feliks sin hacerle caso – pero en ese caso yo te ayudaré.

Y fue así que Feliks comenzó tomándole cariño a Toris, porque a fin de cuentas no resultó ser como la primer impresión que tuvo, sino más bien era del tipo de chicos débiles y que por lo tanto solían ser abusados por otros, como por ejemplo Prusia. Después de todo, la primera impresión no siempre era la correcta.

**~ Fin ~**

_**Net:**_ ¿Qué tal? Espero reviews, ¿En qué fallé? ¿Qué les gustó? No se chibeén y suelten todo lo que piensen (?) tenia tiempo sin subir one-shots x3


End file.
